pastel
by baeirine
Summary: pastel merah jambu, seekor burung dan roti perancis penghasil bunga kertas. [yuumaxluka]
**Vocaloid** © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Zero-G, Internet Co., Ltd, Bplats Inc., etc.

 **Warning** klise. imajinasi tingkat busa kuning. typo yang membuat mata rusak. mohon diampuni.

* * *

 **pastel  
**

by _baeirine._

[ _oneshoot_ ]

* * *

Luka menyukai musim semi. Saat para bunga yang didominasi oleh warna lembut merekah dengan indahnya dan berjatuhan. Ia menyukai sensasi dimana kelopak bertemu dengan helaian rambutnya.

Magenta yang terbingkai menatap jalan dengan sorot bahagia. Wangi tepung roti menyerbak diantara angin yang berembus. Begitu pula wangi teh, kafein, serta adonan kue lembut. Semuanya tertangkap oleh indra penciumannya. Saat musim semi, angin yang berembus terasa sangat sejuk. Membawa keharuman dari penjuru terdekat, menggelitik sarafnya.

Kelembutan seperti itulah yang sangat ia sukai dalam musim ini.

Pohon sakura tumbuh begitu besar dan kokoh. Dengan cabang indah membentuk sesuatu yang abstraktif. Meskipun Luka bukan seorang yang bergelut dalam bidang _plantae_ maupun _art_ _,_ dia tahu apa itu keindahan alam dalam tumbuhan. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang dapat menghilangkan beban dalam diri Luka.

Ia mengambil posisi tepat di bawah pohon sakura. Mendudukkan dirinya di atas rerumputan yang masih disinggahi oleh embun. Menyenderkan punggungnya ke batang pohon kokoh dengan senyaman mungkin.

Beberapa manusia mulai berlalu lalang, melintasi aspal yang masih sedikit berlapis es beku.

Seekor burung jenis _northern_ berdiam di atas kepalanya. Luka tersenyum, sudah biasa. Burung-burung ini memang akan datang saat musim semi tiba, dan tak jarang pula mereka hinggap di kepalanya. Dengan kaki yang berpegang pada helaian rambut merah mudanya. Oh, betapa Luka menyukai perasaan itu.

Luka menyembunyikan lapisan batu berharga dalam bingkai kelopak. Menyelami keindahan yang masih dapat ia rasakan. Kedua tangannya mengelus rumput dengan lembut.

Sepersekon kemudian, ia berdiri. Menepuk terusannya yang sedikit basah. Dan berjalan dengan langkah kecil menuju toko roti.

Toko roti itu berbunyi saat Luka membuka pintunya. Bel di atas pintu menyuarakan deringnya sebagai pertanda jika ada tamu yang datang. Toko ini adalah toko kesukaan Luka, dimana banyak roti dengan rasa yang menggugah selera serta harga yang terjangkau bagi para mahasiswa. Dekorasinya pun menenangkan hati, warna pastel sebagai hiasan dinding selalu berhasil menarik minat Luka untuk selalu kembali mengunjungi toko ini.

Luka memesan dua buah roti perancis dengan segelas jus apel.

"Pesanannya, nona."

Luka membuang pandangannya dari arah jendela, memfokuskannya kepada pelayan di hadapannya. Senyum terukir diwajahnya; membuat lengkungan matanya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit.

"Terima kasih, tuan."

"Bersama adikmu lagi?"

Luka tertawa kecil. Pelayan di hadapannya ini sudah sangat sering melayani pesanan Luka. Dan ia tak heran jika pelayan itu mengetahui kebiasaannya untuk membiarkan seekor _northern_ singgah di mahkotanya.

"Ya." jawabnya dengan rona merah muda di wajah, pemuda di depannya tertawa. Sang pemuda mengambil burung itu menggunakan jarinya lalu pamit pergi untuk menerbangkannya.

Selain warna lembut yang bermekaran, sejuknya angin di musim semi, harum adonan roti serta warna pastel yang menghiasi dinding toko roti itu, Luka juga menyukai pemuda berambut pastel yang bekerja di dalamnya. Dengan warna mahkota yang sama dengannya serta kesamaan hobi mereka.

"Hei," panggil Luka kepada pelayan tadi. "Aku memesan dua roti perancis, tidak masalah jika aku memintamu untuk membantuku?"

Pelayan itu tersenyum. Beranjak menduduki bangku di hadapan Luka.

"Tentu saja. Ini salah satu kewajiban pelayan."

Dan saat pemuda itu tenang mengunyah roti, Luka mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Ternyata, nama pemuda itu Yuuma.

* * *

"Ibu, mengapa Ibu sangat menyukai pastel?"

Wanita itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang buah hati.

"Karena warna pastel adalah kesukaan kami," anak itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti, matanya berbinar antusias.

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali!" anak kecil itu mengeluarkan kertas origami berbentuk bunga dari dalam tas selempangnya. "Bunga ini berwarna pastel. Apakah kita akan kemakam ayah? Aku ingin memberikan bunga ini kepada Ayah. Apa menurut Ibu Ayah akan menyukai bunga ini?"

"Tentu saja, Momo."

.

.

.

.

 **end**


End file.
